


just a bit of fun together

by Imhilien



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, BAMF Chloe Decker, BAMF Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Declarations Of Love, Devil Face (Lucifer TV), Domestic Fluff, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Twins, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Michael is a dick, Rescue Missions, Scared Chloe Decker, Whump, Whumptober 2020, Wingfic, s05a e08 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: *Spoilers for Season 5*Michael arrives to kidnap Chloe Decker, but she prays to her Guardian Devil for help. Will he get there in time?AU of S5a E8 'Spoiler Alert'
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 28
Kudos: 178
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was about to work on my next chapter of my WIP 'Descent' and then it was, 'oh look, is that a Whumptober 2020 over there?'
> 
> Michael kidnapping Chloe annoys me every time I think about it, so here's a WIP where he ends up regretting even trying. When he turns up to kidnap her, things are slightly different too.

Detective Chloe Decker was at home alone in her apartment, working into the night on the case of the serial killer who was so obsessed with lilies. Something is not quite right, her instincts tell her there’s a connection missing.

Unfortunately, she was so busy concentrating that it was quite simple for Michael to steal into Chloe’s home after spying on her at her computer through her window. He doesn’t have Lucifer’s skill at opening anything that is locked, but with his own strength he deftly forces the door open. She doesn’t even notice.

Chloe Decker. Beautiful. Treacherous… he can still remember her turning on him in the penthouse, the detective revealing that she knew he wasn’t his twin Lucifer all along. She had been stringing Michael along all that time - playing with him, making him think with almost tentative delight that she wanted *him*, not his reckless, vain brother after all. Those feelings then turning to ash, fueling his desire to punish her in turn, starting with doubts planted like fertile seeds into her mind.

Michael’s here now to fetch Chloe Decker for the next stage of her punishment. He’s prepared; wearing gloves so he won’t leave any inconvenient trace of himself in her home. Here and now he can hear the rapid click of her fingernails upon her keyboard. The scent of her is in the air, tantalising his nose… perfume that smells of oranges, the scent too of strong coffee that she recently drank.

He had planned to announce himself first, to verbally play with the detective and see the fear dawn in those lovely blue eyes of hers, the realisation that there’s no escape from an archangel.

But when Michael hears her talking on her phone now, realising that she’s leaving a voice message for Lucifer, his face twists in anger, a resentful look in his dark eyes. He silently charges up to her from behind, faster than the human eye can see. He clamps a hand over Chloe’s mouth, dragging her off her chair and away from her computer, before throwing her on the floor. The phone clatters as it drops to the desk.

Chloe screamed at the sudden attack in her own home, but years in the LAPD had her rolling in reflex and reaching for her gun in its holster after she landed on the floor. Raising her gun with shaky hands, she froze when she saw it was Michael looming over her, a sneer on his face. She can tell it’s him - Lucifer would never be caught dead wearing a turtleneck underneath a sports jacket, both in sober colours that make him look like a wannabe James Bond villain. The scar that bisects his face only adds to this effect.

_Michael was in her home._

“Going to shoot me again?” Michael taunted her, a nasty look in his eyes. “I‘m not replacing these clothes.”

As Chloe started to pull the trigger to shoot him anyway, he moved lightning quick and then grabbed her gun. He easily bent it out of shape as if it was made out of dough, before tossing it aside. Chloe’s gaze flickered towards her phone where it lay upside down on her desk, still on. Michael followed her gaze and then in the next second, with open malice on his face he was holding her phone and crushing it in his hand as if it was brittle plastic. Then he tossed the phone aside just like her ruined gun.

She got quickly to her feet and ran towards the front door, but Michael grabbed one of her arms, yanking her around to face him.

“Hey, we’ll be leaving together, Detective,” Michael said in a sing-song voice.

Chloe can see that Michael is toying with her, that he’s enjoying seeing her fight and struggle against him before he does whatever he’s planning to do with her next. Horrid possibilities run through her mind as she sees a creepy grin appear upon his face. She tries not to let panic overwhelm her, but she needs help… who will help… the world outside her apartment seems indifferent to the sounds of a fight between two people.

Here and now, Michael seems to resemble people’s idea of the Devil more than Lucifer right now.

If only Lucifer had actually been on the other end of her phone call instead of his voicemail. But he was born an angel, would he hear her desperate prayer right now?

 _Lucifer, Lucifer, help me!_ she tries praying to him, mentally calling him, anything, as long as it had a chance of working. _Michael… he’s in my house!_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile that night, Lucifer was at his penthouse before a whiteboard, starting to write a list of various ways to punish the Douche for shooting at him. His normally carefully styled dark hair was starting to look disheveled and there was a somewhat maddened look upon his face. 

Some of the punishments that Lucifer had thought up of ranged from humiliating to painful. He does think that forcing Dan to have a perm and living with it until it naturally wore out was quite devious of him, with the bonus of having him being the laughing stock of the precinct for ages. Truly, it’s a punishment that would keep on giving.

Lucifer hears his phone ring, but he’s so caught up in thinking of new punishments that he lets it go to voicemail. No matter, he’ll check it shortly.

Then after a little while, something else grabs his attention and he finds himself listening internally with surprise, then alarm to the frantic prayer of his Detective to him in his mind, for Michael has apparently just broken into her apartment. Her prayer breaks off abruptly, which alarms him even more. 

“Detective!” he exclaimed in shock, before his expression darkened with a look of wrath upon his face, all thoughts of punishing the Douche leaving his mind for now. Lucifer felt guilty at the thought that he should have been with her, not apart. Why had he said that silly comment before about them dividing and conquering?

“Michael,” the Lord of Hell then growled in a voice that would have made humans cower before him had they been present, his eyes glowing a hellish red. As it was, the staff and others currently present in the building felt mildly uneasy for a moment without knowing why.

Lucifer instantly departed his penthouse in a whirl of shining white wings. He landed outside of Chloe’s front door, his wings receding into his back before he quickly kicked the door inwards as if it was made of cardboard.

“Detective!” he yelled out in worry, charging forward into the apartment only to see Michael with a smirk on his face and an arm around the neck of a struggling Chloe from behind. Her phone was a crushed and splintered mess on the floor, even her service revolver lay unnaturally twisted and discarded to the side.

The expression on Michael’s face changed to that of annoyance when he saw Lucifer.

“How… oh, someone’s been blabbing,” Michael lightly scolded Chloe, briefly tightening his arm around her neck so that she started choking for breath. Lucifer could see her blue eyes showing panic as she tried to push Michael’s arm away.

Rage and fury filled Lucifer like molten lava at the sight of her distress. The normal appearance of his face was instantly replaced by the one that was burnt and scarred, his eyes glowing red. 

“Let her go!,” he roared, his voice thundering throughout the apartment.

There was a brief look of fear on Michael’s eyes as he gaped at Lucifer’s ruined face, before he quickly removed his arm from around Chloe’s neck, drawing back a step.

“Relax, I wasn’t going to hurt LAPD’s finest,” Michael complained, though there was a thread of uneasiness in his voice now. “Just have a bit of fun together for a little while; she did try and shoot me again, you know!”

Lucifer is quite glad that the Detective had shot Michael and had tried again, but the thought of his twin having ‘a bit of fun’ with her made him hiss as his wings erupted with rage from his back, the edges of the large primary feathers sharp enough to cut through anything.

He did open his arms though, for Chloe had staggered slightly once free of Michael before rushing straight to Lucifer with a tearful smile on her face, not minding his hideous face at all.

“Thankyouthankyou, Lucifer,” she muttered as she put her arms promptly around him as if he was safe harbour.

“Detective,” his voice rumbled in thankfulness at the feeling of her in his arms where she belonged. Even his wings relaxed slightly and curved inwards, wanting to keep her safe from any harm.

Michael spoke again, this time in revulsion. 

“I thought you were a smart one, Detective, so why do you have the hots for Lucifer anyway? He’s ugly inside and out!”

Safe in her partner’s arms, Chloe turned to look back at Michael.

“Lucifer came to rescue me, from you,” Chloe spat at Michael, a look of revulsion on her face as if Michael was the lowest of filth, someone who had fallen further than Lucifer had ever had. “He’s a good man; the ugly one here is you!” 

Michael raised his hand, clenching it into a fist as his face darkened with anger and some jealousy at the way Chloe looked so at home in Lucifer’s arms, even though he looked like an unnatural mash up of both Devil and angel. 

The jealousy didn’t escape Lucifer’s notice.

Then Michael snorted.

“Got better things to do, anyway,” Michael muttered as he disappeared from the apartment in a whirl of dark wings.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter... it looks like this story will be a bit longer than I thought.

Chloe turned back to Lucifer, who cupped her face gently between his big, warm hands even as his own face transformed back into his almost stupidly-handsome features. She was fascinated by seeing his dazzling white wings again and fought the urge to touch them, to card her fingers gently through the smaller feathers. As she watched, his wings neatly folded and somehow disappeared into his back.

_How?_ she wondered, but that was a question for another time.

“Detective, I got here as fast as I could. I _heard_ you,” Lucifer said in relief and some wonder too in his voice before he hugged her, so glad she was safe now. If it wasn’t for the fact that the Detective was upset and clearly needed him right now, he would be hunting his twin down for the punishment he deserved. How dare Michael even lay hands on her, hurt her?

“I was in the middle of leaving you a voice message about the case; there’s a new lead I can follow up with tomorrow. I was so focussed I hadn’t even realised Michael had broken in until he grabbed me,” Chloe explained, still feeling rattled. “He wrecked my phone, my gun too… I didn’t want to go quietly.”

“If he had kidnapped you, I wouldn’t have rested until I found you,” he said roughly. “I love you, Chloe.”

It was so easy to say those words now, he thought, after realising he might have lost Chloe to Michael by mere seconds if he hadn’t turned up in time.

Despite still feeling shaken from her assault, relief and happiness cascaded through Chloe on hearing those three special words from Lucifer. Although, hadn’t he already shown his love for her in many ways already? Being willing to put himself between her and harm countless times, the way he got her morning coffee just how she liked it… departing for Hell to keep her and the rest of humanity safe.

There had certainly been love and passion between them the night she had come to his bed at last, her skin tingling now just in recollection.

“I love you too,” she told Lucifer, relishing in his scent of whiskey and cologne. “I know you would have found me,” she added simply.

Of course he would have, Lucifer thought, warmed at her words. He’s the Devil! The precinct would have jumped in to help as well.

He gently kissed the top of her head.

“Detective, you can’t stay here right now, with Michael on the loose,” Lucifer then said soberly. “Come back to the penthouse and stay with me for now. You can even wear my shirt again,” he added encouragingly.

It’s on Chloe’s lips to argue, to say that she’s fine, that she’ll be fine. But the thought of Michael appearing once more in her home to try and kidnap her again - maybe while she’s asleep, even, makes her skin crawl. As an angel, Michael can ignore locked doors and go where he likes, but he would think twice about going to the penthouse or anywhere near Lucifer right now. Would he?

But she has to admit it’s the safest place at the moment, silently thankful that Trixie is at her grandmothers.

Chloe sighed then nodded.

“OK, I’ll just grab my computer and my travel bag.”

Chloe always kept a packed bag in her closet in case she had to travel out of town for work reasons or in case of a natural disaster.

“Thanks, Lucifer,” she added sincerely, leaning up to give him a heartfelt kiss. “I’m glad you got here in time.”

He gave her a soft smile, one that lit up his face. Her guardian devil indeed, she thought wryly.

As she turned away, to Lucifer’s dismay he thought he could see signs of bruising start to appear on her neck. His eyes flared red for a moment.

Once Chloe gathered her things, she grabbed her car keys.

Lucifer shook his head. “I’ll drive us back, Detective,” he said kindly. “My dick of a brother did just try and kidnap you.”

He was tempted to fly her right back to the penthouse, but actual flight with him might be too much of a shock right now.

Chloe was about to say he was really being too overprotective now, when it belatedly clicked in her brain as to how Lucifer had arrived so quickly. It hadn’t been by his Corvette.

“You – _flew_ here, didn’t you? No wonder you got here in time,” she said in quiet amazement, running a hand over her hair. Had anyone seen him? What was actually involved in the process, she wondered.

“There was really no time to waste, Detective,” he explained, pleased at her praise.

Then there was a teasing look in his chocolate brown eyes.

“Let’s make a deal, Detective; if I drive us back, you can have fun with me sometime. In the hot tub!” he promised wickedly.

Chloe rolled her eyes. To be honest, she was almost relieved Lucifer wanted to drive back as her energy levels were starting to sag.

“It better be a five-star hot tub,” she sighed as she gave him the car keys.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter - Happy New Year!
> 
> There is a bit of Deckerstar kissing 'n cuddling but it's not too detailed.

Once they walked to her car, Lucifer opened the passenger door for her to get inside before he drove them to his penthouse, even keeping to the speeding limit.

When they walked out of the elevator, Chloe saw two whiteboards with the words ‘OPERATION PAYBACK DAN’ on them with cartoons and detailed lists of revenge plans. She shook her head to herself. After being shot at point-blank range by Dan, she couldn’t blame Lucifer for wanting some revenge. If Dan was wise, he would be laying low for a while.

On the coffee table she could see Lucifer’s phone next to a glass of alcohol; he was obviously working on his ‘payback’ plans when she had called him and was attacked by Michael.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a yawn escaping her.

Lucifer noted this and said gently, “Bedtime, Detective. I won’t even ask for sex tonight!”

He looked so proud of himself for this restraint that Chloe almost rolled her eyes. Her silly, lovable devil boyfriend.

“Thanks, I’ll go and grab one of your shirts to wear,” she informed him.

“Please do,” Lucifer said encouragingly, though the tips of his ears started looking pink.

Chloe smiled to herself for making the Prince of Darkness blush and put down her things near the leather couch before heading towards his spacious, walk-in wardrobe. Once inside, she hastily got undressed down to her underwear and put her clothes aside. Then she went to where Lucifer’s many white shirts were hung and took one off the rack to put on. She did notice that one particular white shirt was hanging slightly apart from the others. Why?

Her blue eyes warmed when she considered that perhaps it was the shirt she had worn on that night together, which explained why it had been separated now from its fellows.

When she walked back into the main area, Lucifer’s face brightened at the sight of her, happily running his gaze down and up her form in a way that made her feel caressed.

“Lucifer likes,” he murmured before going into his wardrobe himself to get undressed. He had informed Patrick downstairs just before that he wouldn’t be coming down to the club again this night.

Chloe grabbed her toothbrush and went to the bathroom, where she stared at her neck in dismay in the mirror, seeing the bruises that were starting to appear from when Michael had tried to choke her. She had something to apply to bruises, but it was at home sitting in her bathroom cabinet. She blinked away a tear as she untied her hair before her expression hardened in anger. Michael would pay for what he had done – no jail cell could hold him on Earth, but she was determined to see some justice done, somehow.

When she walked out of the bathroom with her hair down, Lucifer was sitting on the couch dressed only in black silk boxer shorts and tapping busily away on his phone. He put it down and stood immediately on seeing her.

“You do look beautiful, Detective,” he said simply. He would never get tired of saying those words, especially when she was dressed only in his shirt with her lovely legs bare.

Chloe smiled at him as she approached.

“You look great too, Lucifer,” she told him in return.

He preened at her words and he felt a tickling in his shoulder blades for a moment, as if his pesky wings were eager for her admiration as well.

“Who knew my shirts came in Detective-sizes?” he teased her.

Then he waved towards the stairs that led to the bedroom.

“After you,” he offered before he went to the bathroom.

Chloe smiled her thanks at him as she ascended the stairs, glad despite her tiredness that the safest place for her right now was Lucifer’s bed. She picked the right hand side and turned down the luxurious sheets, the only lighting present in the room the round, bedside lights of his that resembled small suns.

Once she got in the vast, comfortable bed, Lucifer returned, turning down the other side of the bed and got in, the bed dipping slightly as he did so. There was a lot of space between them and he was slightly unsure what to do or say next in bed when sex wasn’t involved. He used a fraction of his power to put the night lights out, with cool darkness falling over the bedroom.

Then he heard Chloe’s sleepy voice.

“Come over here.”

“Yes, Detective,” Lucifer replied gratefully, making his way over to her. He then put his arm around her and she snuggled against his broad chest with a sigh.

He felt something akin to happiness course through him, even though they weren’t having sex. Why, he wouldn’t even mind the Detective’s loud snoring if she did so in the night.

“G’night, Lucifer,” she mumbled, giving him a good night kiss that ended up landing on his chin instead.

“Goodnight, darling,” he murmured, his lips brushing hers.

Chloe fell asleep soon after in his arms, Lucifer following her into sleep soon after, though part of him would stay alert, in case.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Chloe had slept restlessly during the night and woke up suddenly in the early hours of the morning. She was lying with her back against Lucifer’s warm chest; he had an arm wrapped around her waist and one of his long legs had tangled with hers. She could hear his steady breathing against her neck, strands of her hair tickling her in response. He was a cuddler after all, who knew?

The events of last night came rushing back in her mind and she tensed slightly, before she made herself relax. She wasn’t sure what had woken her, but she was safe now in her boyfriend’s arms. 

After a little while she heard Lucifer mumble something about ‘buy every pudding’ in his sleep before his breathing altered as he started waking up. His body shifted slightly and then he hummed softly in query against her neck to see if she was awake.

“Morning, Lucifer,” Chloe said aloud, her hand tracing gentle patterns upon his arm.

“Good morning, Detective,” Lucifer purred from behind her, his arm squeezing her gently. Right now, she seemed to be more beautiful than the dawn in his sleep-rumpled white shirt (again), strands of her honey brown hair teasing his face. The outside world with its problems seemed far away right now; it was just the two of them cosy in his bed.

His arm around her waist then moved so his hand could wander underneath the white shirt where it was open, caressing her warm skin.

In response, Chloe stretched slightly, shifting and wriggling against him deliberately. She wanted to create some good memories with him to distract from the unpleasant ones of Michael.

“Umm… it’s nice stretching when you wake up,” she mused.

Lucifer groaned as his body responded eagerly to her teasing.

“Is that code for wanting a morning shag, Detective?” he said hopefully, his hand moving more purposefully underneath the shirt to gently cup and squeeze one of her lovely breasts, delighting in her moan.

“It’s a good code, isn’t it,” Chloe teased him as she turned around to face him.

“Incredible, darling,” Lucifer breathed, framing her face with his hands before he leaned in to kiss her.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Afterwards, Lucifer made them both breakfast which was followed by a shower they happily shared together.

Once they were both dressed for the day, Lucifer assured her that he would come with her to follow up the promising lead she had, though they would go to the precinct first to get a temporary replacement for the gun that Michael had destroyed. Chloe could use his phone if she needed too and then afterwards, “We’ll go shopping for a new phone for you, Detective! I’ll buy you one with a gold case.”

Chloe had to smile at his almost boyish eagerness and shook her head fondly before she gave him a kiss.

“Thanks, Lucifer, but I can pay for a new phone,” she said kindly. “I don’t need a gold case, either.”

Lucifer looked puzzled. “Well, why don’t I buy you a platinum one instead then? Maybe a few diamonds on it too.”

His dark brown eyes brightened at the various possibilities his Detective could have.

“Do you have any of your pride left, Samael?” then said an unwelcome, sarcastic voice as Michael stepped forward from the shadows, disbelief on his scarred face. “Or have you given it all up because of her?”

_Samael, who was Samael?_ Chloe thought, open puzzlement on her face. Oh, it was _Lucifer_ , she realised in amazement. He had never told her that was his given name.

Michael saw the range of expressions on her face and smirked in triumph, pleased to have scored a visible hit.

“Oh, is that something _Samael_ never told you, Chloe Decker?” he said in fake sympathy.

Chloe glared at Michael, while Lucifer narrowed his eyes, brought his hands together in prayer and coolly said the words, “Amenadiel. Now.”

There was a clap of displaced air and suddenly Amenadiel was standing there with a forbidding expression on his face, dressed in a long grey outfit with his wings out. To Chloe’s eyes, his wings reminded her of thunderclouds and dark smoke. Had this been pre-arranged… perhaps last night when Lucifer had been texting someone on his phone?

Amendadiel moved fast and grabbed a suddenly uneasy Michael by the arm before looking towards Lucifer.

Lucifer then spoke pleasantly, but Chloe found herself almost shivering at his tone nevertheless.

“Michael, you tried to kidnap the Detective and left bruises on her neck.”

At that, Amenadiel looked towards Chloe before he glowered and shook Michael briefly where he stood.

“You’ll be going down to Hell and dropped off for a few days… in Earth time. Which will be far longer - years longer – for you down there. Enjoy the non-stop TV infomercials in your cell. Then you’ll be taken back to the Silver City and asked to explain why you almost could have killed a human… who happens to be a Miracle,” Lucifer continued in the same pleasant voice.

“You won’t be leaving the Silver City any time soon, I’ll make sure of it,” Amenadiel rumbled.

“Thank you, brother, I’ll owe you for this,” Lucifer said formally to Amenadiel.

Amenadiel smiled back with an almost evil glint in his eyes. 

“There will be some babysitting duty for you coming up, Luci. That should do it.”

At that, Lucifer sighed and mumbled something under his breath.

“You both can’t do this!” Michael suddenly spat, hatred in his eyes. “I’m at the right hand of Fa-“

He didn’t get to finish his sentence before they had both vanished.

“Good riddance,” Lucifer said bluntly and Chloe felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. No court on Earth could have punished Michael, but justice had been done.

“Thank you,” she said with feeling and gave Lucifer a hug. He hugged her back, rubbing his cheek briefly against her hair.

“Michael’s a dick, but I couldn’t let him go unpunished for what he did to you, Detective,” he said soberly.

“I think I’m sorry for your sake he’s like this. You know, an identical twin of all people should be there for you, not constantly stab you in the back,” Chloe said quietly.

“He was jealous of me, Detective. He wanted to take over my life here in LA, especially the part with you in it,” he said tightly.

“Never,” Chloe promised, leaning up to kiss him firmly.

When they paused for breath, Chloe looked up at him curiously.

“About that name Michael called you before,” she started to say carefully, but Lucifer interrupted her.

“It was my Dad-given name, but I want nothing to do with it these days. It’s not me… I don’t want it to define me, Detective,” he said in the same, tight tone of voice as before.

Chloe blinked up at him, feeling as if she was on very thin ice here as she noticed the look of old misery and resentment on his face.

“What does it mean?” she asked cautiously.

Lucifer avoided her gaze for a moment. “Poison of God,” he then muttered.

Chloe openly stared up at him. “Poison – what? Your Dad gave you that name?” she said explosively. “God called you that? You’re not poison. As a parent – especially up there – he should have known better! He should have set a good example, for all the parents that came afterwards.”

She then gave him a fierce hug.

“I’m so sorry, Lucifer,” she mumbled against his chest. “I’ll punch him for you if I ever get the chance to meet him. Then he’ll be sorry.”

Lucifer blinked and then realised a tear was running down his cheek. She didn’t think he was poison at all, even though there were times he had caused her pain and grief.

“That’s not necessary, Detective,” he said awkwardly, patting her back. “But thank you.”

They had each other’s back, he thought, and with that they could face the day – and the world – together. 

He would try and buy her a nice phone though, it was the least he could do for his Detective.

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 2020 prompts:
> 
> Day One – Bruises  
> Day Four – Tearful smile  
> Day Seven – Guilt  
> Day Twelve – Jealousy  
> Day Eighteen – Shaky hands  
> Day Twenty – Sore throat


End file.
